Syaoran's Homework Havoc
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: Li, Tomoyo&Sakura work together on msn to finish an essay from their teacher as punishment, and sakura brought up a question that got syaoran is resisting to answer*finished*
1. The assignment

Oh hey!!! this is a fic that was inspired by this fic i read a LONG time ago...but i forgot where I read it and what it was called so...yeah...  
  
  
  
  
  
And those are the ppl who are gonna be the most inportant in this story.  
  
  
  
Syaoran groaned as he entered his room after receiving the biggest report of his life. He poured his school books out of his school bag and turned on the computer.  
  
**flashback**  
  
It was the last period of the day, and Syaoran was sitting in history class talking to his friends. Their teacher was busy writing the notes on the chalk board the class had to copy down, which they weren't doing at the moment. The room was filled the noise and chatter from the 30 students that filled the class.  
  
"And then like, he asked me out and like, i said...'go away u pervert" said Sakura talking to Tomoyo. A bunch of girls beside them, non-popular and popular was paying attention to her speak.  
  
"Uh huh. So what happened next?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, what happened next with you and the 'Incredible Greg?'" Syaoran said doing the quote sign with fingers. Sakura giggled and went on with her story.  
  
"He's like...'C'mon! PLEASE?' He said it in a begging tone. Then I slapped him cause he was tugging my arm. Ugh...I hate it when guys do that! It's like...why are they so desperate????" Sakura groaned.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and turned to Eriol. Eriol was busy writing down the notes the teacher was writing down on the board. Tomoyo looked at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked up from his notebook.  
  
"I'm writing down the notes the teacher is writing on the board." Eriol answered continueing filling his notebook with notes.  
  
"Do we have to?" Sakura interrupted. Eriol turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah we do. Remember last time? The fag gave us a 10 page essay on the Hari Kari and why teens should and shouldn't do it.  
  
"Oh yeah! But I already wrote the notes down so...ME FREE!!" said Sakura and she continued talking to Syaoran who was sitting behind her.  
  
They were all in their highschool years and enjoyed it. Sakura and Syaoran were still friends, but Syaoran hasn't confessed his feelings yet. Sakura is the most popular girl in school, which made all the guys in school wanna date her, but she always rejects them.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher slammed her hand on her desk creating a huge smacking noise. The students all quiet down and turned to face her. The room was suddenly quiet, so quiet that people could hear their heart beat with fear. The teacher breathed heavily as she paced around the room. The students did nothing but watch her anger rise as each step she took might lead to an explosion.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS CLASS!!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TALKING EVERYTIME I AM TRYING TO TEACH YOU ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST"  
  
"That's the point. It happened in the past and we're not interested in the past" One kid spoke. The teacher smacked her hand on her desk again.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION, YOU'LL FAIL THIS CLASS, AND SOME OF YOU, WILL FAIL THE GRADE. AS PUNISHMENT, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, AND I MEAN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, WILL HAVE TO DO A 20 PAGE ESSAY TONIGHT ON THE COUNTRY OF YOUR OWN CHOICE. INCLUDE HISTORY OF THE PAST, PRESENT AND WHAT YOU MIGHT THINK WOULD HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE. IT'S DUE TOMORROW ON MY DESK THE FIRST THING YOU WALK IN, AND AFTER YOU HAND IT IN, THERE WILL BE A 100 QUESTION QUIZ ON HOW WELL YOU KNOW YOUR COUNTRY. HAI?"  
  
"hai..." the students said lazily. The bell rang and everybody got up to leave the class.  
  
  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
The computer started up and Syaoran, with the mouse under his palm, double clicked on the msn icon in his taskbar. The msn window came up. Syaoran looked at the people who were online:  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~  
  
'Hmm...Only Sakura's online.' He thought and double clicked on her name. A separate window came up and Syaoran started typing in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Hey Sakura!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey Syaoran-kun!!! What up wit u?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: n2m...doing the stupid assignment. you?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: n2m too! hehehe...what country are you doing?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: My own country. CHINA!! OH YEAH!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: oooooo  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: cool! Can you help me? plz? I'm doing China too! ain't that cool? doing the same country as you!! ^_~  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Really? that is Cool!!! no really...cool!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: but I'm having trouble starting it. Can you help me?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah sure. but I gotta get started on it! so brb  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: yeah sure!!!  
  
Syaoran clicked on the wordpad icon and started his introduction...  
  
China: By Li Syaoran  
  
He clicked on the window he was talking to Sakura on.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: so whatcha doing?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: doing this homework and looking through my old history notes from junior high. I remember learning about China in grade 8.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Really? Too bad I wasn't there in grade 8.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: why?...oh wait..oh yeah...u were in hong kong!!! why did you come back?...i'm not saying that i didn't want you coming back, but why did you? You must have a reason for coming back, and i know it's not the clow cards since u never really asked about them...and I'm the new master of them!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: hello u there?  
  
Syaoran didn't type anything. He didn't want to tell her his feelings for her...not yet. So he sat in front of his computer trying to think up a perfecet lie.  
  
  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: sorry...Wei came in and I had to ask him about something...and what were u talking about? I closed the window before you could send that message.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: I said...o never mind. HEY!!! TOMOYO'S ONLINE!!! I WANNA ADD HER!!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') Has just been added to the conversation  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey Tomoyo!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Hey Sakura! Hey Li-kun!!!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Hey Daidouji. What's ^ with u?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Nothing much. Just doing the project. I called Eriol for help cause I'm doing the same country as him, and he's DONE ALREADY!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: WHAT????!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME THE INCINVABLE SYAORAN!! says: WHAT???!!!!!!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: WHAT???!! HE'S DONE??? OMG!!!!HOW CAN HE FINISH A 20 PAGE ESSAY IN ONLY...15 MINUTES!!!!!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: I KNOW!! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!! He's got too much brains!!! UGH!!!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: THAT BAKA!!! He doesn't have too much brains...he has too much magic. I bet he used magic to get it done. Only fifteen min has passed since I got home...and I'm not even done one paragraph let alone the whole thing!! Remember he told us he finished the last 20 page essay we had bye using magic?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: tsk tsk Li-kun! You have bad spelling!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: ugh...one of these days i'm gonna get him to teach me how to do that!!!! I'm SO MAD AT ERIOL-SAN NOW!!!!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Me too.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey...Tomoyo...did Eriol-san even say he's gonna help you?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: NO!!!!!!!! He's like..."Well I can help you with some but I'm...well I'm not gonna help you since you have to learn it all by yourself."  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: omg...he didn't even do it himself and he's not even giving his friends some answers.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Maybe it's cuz he did a diff country, Syaoran-kun?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey Tomoyo! Why don't you do the same country as us! We were planning on helping each other out since it's a 20 page essay.  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Yeah sure. What country are you guys doing?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: China!! ^_^  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: CHINA!! WHOOHOO!!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Let me guess China!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: oops...screw that.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: lol  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Well..for the past thing...we could put something about their clothes...  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: like what?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Well...the rich people's clothes were made of silk and the peasants wore only rags.  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: o cool! ^_^ ur country is very cool Li-kun!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: thx daidjoui..what country were you doing before u joined our team?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: England.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: why were u doing england?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: what?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Daidjoui...were u trying to get some answers off of Eriol?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Maybe....ok yeah i was!! You know I can't do a twenty page essay!! YEESH!!!!!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Too bad he came on to u....  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Ya i know! *whack myself on the head*  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Don't kill urself Daidjoui! You might get blood all over your computer.  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: oooo! thx Li-kun ^_~  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! ur sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet Syaoran!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: hehehehe  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Whoa...enough o's sakura!!  
  
Syaoran feels his cheeks go all red as he types in a reply.  
  
  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Thx Sakura. ^^  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: ur very welcome!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: hehehehe! This is a very sweet moment!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: ooo! U know what? I could ask my dad about China!!!! Remember he's a university teacher!!!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: sure...that's a GREAT IDEA!!!! Answers from a teacher for a teacher!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: lol! it's a SWEET IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! brb....  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ has just left the conversation.  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: hey Li-kun! have u told Sakura ur feelings yet?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: what? I ain't got no feelings for Sakura!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSH!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: whoa! bad grammar and a spaz attack...lol  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: C'mon i know u have feelings for her...have u told her yet??  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: no i haven't told her yet....  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: u really should tell her...I don't think she can stay single for long...every guy in school...except u and eriol-san...has asked her out. She's basically kept them away for all these years because of u!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: What do u mean?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: u'll find out....  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Sakura's back! She's telling me to add her into the convo...  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I'll add her...  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ has just been added to the conversation  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey thanks!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Hey Sakura! WELCOME BACK!!!!!! and thanks li-kun!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ thx Tomoyo!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ Syaoran-kun? aren't u gonna say hi to me?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ Syaoran???  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Are u there Syaoran?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran sat in his chair watching Sakura and Tomoyo talk. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Sakura.  
  
'Maybe tonight I'll tell her......'  
  
---------  
  
Please send me reviews!!! hehehehehe! Next chapter is gonna be up soon! School is almost gonna start and i have to finish my homework! uh........ 


	2. 'I love you'

Hey it's me again!! Here are the names that they have on msn!! hehehehe...  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says:  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~  
  
--chapter 2---  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey Syaoran you there!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Are you mad @ sakura, Li-kun?  
  
Syaoran had his hands on his keyboard thinking of what to type. He wasn't sure if he was ready to express his feelings quite yet.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah I'm here  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!:)  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Tomoyo stop it! You're freezing my comp!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!:)  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!! :)  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!:)  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!! hiieeeeeeeeeee  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!hehehehehe  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: DAIDJOUI SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#@@@G@^^^^^^@$%^@$^%%$#@^Y$@^@$^ $@@@$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@)*!@*!!_____________@* _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY!! Okay I'll stop! Lol  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah you better. That was REALLY annoying.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Back to homework.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: So, what did ur dad say?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: He said that the only thing he knew about China was that there were too many dynastys.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: THERE WERE NOT TOO MANY DYNASTYIES!!!!! THERE WAS THE MING DYNASTY, THE BEI SONG DYNASTY, THE DONG ZHOU DYNASTY, THE QING DYNASTY, THE NAN SONG DYNASTY, THE HAN DYN...oo wait.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah I guess your right. There are too many dynasties!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Lol!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Don't start that again Tomoyo!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I think you had too much suga, Daidjoui!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Me too!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: kh;kfd;afds  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:upoerut  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:i'ret  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:wp[4  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:lkn-02j2lk43jkas  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: What are you doing?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Doing homework.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:iu[4093q25  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:209=4 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhq2341024- ker  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: o!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Not you, Sakura!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey who's this....its u kid2q3!@#$53 890 1jfdsa  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: *_*  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: ????????  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: What is going on with u Sakura?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: DFAOio;[ear23095 ;kldahfakdfl  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ has just left the conversation  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ has just been added to the conversation  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: SAKURA!! WAHT THE F*** IS GOING ON???  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: It's the stuffed animal again!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: eh...s243ssssshut234 up kiiiiiiiiid222!!!!!2 SAD"fj;kashf20  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: me? ur trying to invade Sakura's computer u stuffed animal!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Yo23uuuuuuuu490 better watca9043iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii7-897tttttttttt  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: hehehe :)  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: whew! Sorry, Kero finished playing his game and wanted to see who was online. I won the fight! hehehe! I made sure he's not gonna do that again! I'm so sorry u guys had to go throu ghthat!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HEy! Eriol is on! Let's yell at him!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: No he's not. He's not online on my list  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah he is!  
  
hI tHiS iS RUBY(s)MOON!!!!! has been added to the conversation  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: ERIOL U BLCOEKAR KJFADS ME!!!!!  
  
hI tHiS iS RUBY(s)MOON!!!!! says: WHAT?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: are u ruby moon or eriol-san?  
  
hI tHiS iS RUBY(s)MOON!!!!! says: Eriol. Ruby was on my account while I was sleeping.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: oo! Well can u change it please? It's really confusing!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah u better change it. It makes it sound like ur having a sex change!  
  
hI tHiS iS RUBY(s)MOON!!!!! says: shut up. I'll change it lata!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADS  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAASHFHIHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHFHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Hey RUBY MOON! WHAT ^ WIT U???  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: hehehehe  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAJAKAAHN  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
hI tHiS iS RUBY(s)MOON!!!!! says: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL CHANGE IT!! YEESH! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!! OP$4 30936y8ti32)*%Q@#$*)  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: HAPPY NOW??  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Now it sounds like ur old and desperate!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says:HAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: ahh...shut up!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: I think ur name makes u sound more mature and it makes many girls want u as their bf.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: thx Sakura! :)  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: oops! I meant...  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says:It makes you sound like the dead magician who's desperate for a date!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA GOOD ONE SAKURA!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: THAT IS SO TRUE~!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD* has just left the conversation  
  
On the computer screen, Syaoran sees a window come up. He clicks on it and sees that Eriol is talking to him.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: Did you tell Sakura?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: what---that ur a desperate dead magician?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: no. U know what i'm talking aobut Li.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Why is everybody on my case today?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says:It's just that, I saw Mark talking to Sakura today, and she looked like she was having a good time talking to him.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Were u eavesdropping again?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: Yes I was. You don't know how handy having elite magical powers are.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: lol and...  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says:And he asked her out, and she was really close to saying yes.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: and....  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: and she rejected him.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: ......  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: I just thought I should tell u.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: do u think I should tell her tonight?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: well u better tell her soon! Cause I saw her blushing when she was 'flirting' with mark.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: and by the way...is Tomoyo mad at me?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah, hell she's mad at u.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: is it for blocking her?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Yeah I t hink so.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: Well she blocked me so I can't explain. Can u tell her that it was ruby that blocked her. Ruby has this keen sense that blocking ppl is fun.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Why don't u just change ur p-word?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: ooo! never thought of that. thx! Can u add me back to that window please?  
  
On a seperate window..the one with Tomoyo and Sakura:  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD* has just been added to the conversation  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: hey Tomoyo! Unblock me plz!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: NO!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Daidjoui, unblock him. It was ruby that blocked u.  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: o...  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey ERIOL! Can u help us with our report?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: PLEAES!!  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: What report? and what do u mean OUR REPORT?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: the one me and syaoran and tomoyo are doing.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: I'll tell u what i told tomoyo...NO!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: U USED MAGIC U BAKA!  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: ........  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: So are u gonna help us?? PLEEEEASE  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: I can help u with some  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: THX!!!!!!!! :):):):):):):):):)  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: What do u need help on?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: EVERYTHING!!!!!  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: EEEEEVEEEEERRRYYYYYTHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: oookay??  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: lol!!!!!!  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: brb!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: yup!  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: ok  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: YAY...oops wrong window!!! lol!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Who else u tlakin to Tomoyo?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: Ppl...but they're not answering moi!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Moi?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: MOI!!!!!!!!!--ME!!!!  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: oookay??  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: STOP SAYING OKAY! OKAY?  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: OKKKKKKAAAAYYY!!!!!  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ has just left the conversation  
  
('')tOMoYO('') says: :(  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: hey, where's Sakura?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: She left  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! has just left the conversation  
  
-----------on a different window----------  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Hey Sakura! You there?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey. yeah I"m here. I'm just kinda mad at Tomoyo. She kinda froze my computer with the yay thing.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I have something to tell u...can u stay on awhile longer?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: sure. what is it?  
  
It was now or never.  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Sakura....  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: what? tell me  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: sakura...  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I think I'm in love with you..I mean..  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I love you  
  
-------  
  
What's with me and cliffhangers? YEESH! If you've read my other fics, i always add cliffhangers! YEESH!!!!!!!!!! okay...REVIEW IT PLZ!!!! 


	3. Sakura's answer

Recap----  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I have something to tell u...can u stay on awhile longer?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: sure. what is it?  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: Sakura....  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: what? tell me  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: sakura...  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I think I'm in love with you..I mean..  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: I love you  
  
---chapter 3---  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: so..  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: .............  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: that's alright  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: i'll leave youi since i already know ur answer  
  
ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!! says: bye...and i g2g finish my hw anyway. bye  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: I...I  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: No wait!!!!!!!!  
  
On Sakura's window, it said that Syaoran had signed off. Just to make sure Syaoran didn't block her, Sakura went to talk to Tomoyo.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: Hey Tomoyo....is Syaoran online?  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: No.  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: but i was talking to him a while ago, but he wasn't answering to anything i said, and then he said he had to go and then he left.  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: o  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: thx  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: i g2g too....bye!!!  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: wait! tell me waht happened?  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: nothing happened  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: u sure  
  
~*sWeet aZn bLoSsOm*~ says: yeah...bye!  
  
------on another window.---  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: hey Eriol, sorry i wasn't answering  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: Sakura was talking to me and i think something is wrong wit her  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: that's okay  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: y what's happening wit sakura  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: well it's actually something -to do with Li and Sakura  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: li went off, then sakura asked whether he was online or not  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: and then she went off  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: I bet i know what's wrong  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: what is it?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: Li told her  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: u mean, he told her...  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: those 3 words?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: Yes and now she is in shock  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: But why should Sakura be in shock?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: Because she never expected Li to love her...  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: y? Sakura loved li-kun. She would always talk about her with me and all that  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: I asked sakura the other day whether she liked li, and....  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: and..........  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: and she said...yeah, as a friend  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: burn...  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: and i also asked her whether she would ever love li...  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: and..  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: maybe...but it's was easy to tell that she was lying 2 me because  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: because...she always rejected the guys that asked her out, and she  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: and she is always talking about li and saying how great he is and how a good friend he is...  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: but she just hasn't admitted it to herself that she likes li, but she can't help it. She just has to keep talking about him...keep him in her life...  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: she hasn't admitted it  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says:...u know what she told me...  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: what  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says:she told me that...she doesn't why she rejects everyguy that comes up to her who asks her out, and everytime she does, later on she thinks about li  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: she's confused. and now li told her that he loves her, and now she's finally realized her true feelings and that...she's confused...I wasn't @ that conversation that they had wit each other, but i bet that sakura stopped typing when li said those words to her. and now he thinks that she doesn't love him back, and i bet he's planning on moving back to hk  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: what does hk stand for  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: hong kong  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: no not hong kong! I dont want him to move back to hong kong, he's only been here for 2 years!  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: i no...but i know sakura will accept his love...trust me  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: i hope so...i hope that she will accept his love...i can't stand to see her sad and all (u)[ --if u have msn, that's a broken heart]  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: what's this...li signed in again...he's online  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( has just been added to the conversation  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: Li, u all right?  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: y aren't u answering me  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: Yeah I'm here...i just told sakura  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: yeah we no  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: how did u know  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: we assumed it...tell us what happened!  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: she doesn't love me that's what happened  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: I'm just here to work on the project...sakura isn't here but i can still help u tomoyo....  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: me too...i'm gonna rip apart my homework and then redo it...by hand  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: thx! :) well we better get to work  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: okay...china started about, 4000 or 5000 yeras ago and...  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: didn't u guys invent the earthquake detecter?  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: yup they did! The very first one...  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: yeah we did....  
  
Their conversation went on forever. Syaoran was extremely tired, and he only had an hour left for the project before school started. Sakura never came back online, either she did but went offline, or it was Kero messing around with her account. Syaoran didn't know if he did the right thing by telling her how he felt. But he did feel bad inside, mainly because sakura never answered him. He was now thinking that when the week ends, he'll head back to Hong Kong.  
  
**flashback convo**  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: so what do i write? Do I write, and the current conflict in China, is their economic blah blah blah, or China is broke.  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: If you want to make ur essay twenty pages, and formal and get a good mark  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: u better use neither one of those  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: guys, i think i'm gonna leave japan  
  
(")tOMoYo(") says: no!!!! why do u want to leave japan?  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: cuz...  
  
*iRreSiStAblE(l)cLoW(l)rEeD*says: li why do u have to go? ur doing so well here in japan..  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( says: The reason I ever came back, was to tell Sakura how i felt and to see if she feels the same way. Now i know that she doesn't feel the same way and i have no purpose here now that i know she doesn't feel the same way, and i can't make her feel the same was for me as i do about her  
  
(u)ME THE INVINCABLE SYAORAN!:( has just left the conversation  
  
***end of flashback convo***  
  
There was only an hour before Syaoran had to get ready for school. He lay on his bed staring at his ceiling with his mind drifting off into deep thoughts of Sakura. He just couldn't fall asleep. Thinking about hurting Sakura's feelings hurt him even more inside. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:45; only 45 minutes before he had to get ready for another day at school. Wanting to rest his eyes, he closed them slowly and opened it again. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 8:45! He was so late for school. There was only fifteen minutes to go before the late bell rang. He sprang from his bed; into the washroom. It was the first time, in 6 years, that he's ever been late. He didnt' have time for breakfast or to brush his hair. All he knew was that he was late than ever. He ran all the way to school with the unfinished essay in his mind; most inportantly: Sakura. How was he going to face her today? How is he going to live without her? It was easier for him to get into the halls since it was empty. The time was now 9:20 and he was late for his first period class: History. He went to his locker, gathered his books and headed for the classroom.  
  
"3, 2, 1, START!" The teacher shouted. The students in the classroom started their tests. Silence filled the room. Scratching of pens and pencils could be heard clearly throughout the room. Tomoyo couldn't start. She was too busy thinking about what Syaoran had said about him and Hong Kong. Was he really going back to Hong Kong? She knew Eriol thought the same way. Her pencil was griped in her hand as she tried to answer the questions when someone knocked the door. The students raised their heads as the teacher opened the door. Syaoran stepped in trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Late! Detention. Go to the office and get a late slip." The teacher pointed at the door. Syaoran groaned as he placed his books on his desk. He noticed that the spot Sakura usually sits at, didnt' have Sakura sitting there. He looked around and saw that Sakura wasn't even in the class. He didn't have time to ask Tomoyo or Eriol about Sakura's whereabouts and left the classroom.  
  
'Better send a transmition. ERIOL!!!!!!' Syaoran said in his mind.  
  
'What!' Eriol replied. This was a tiny trick that they, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol, learned during their free period. It took them at least 3 months to get the trick right. The trick was that they were able to talk to one another mentally.  
  
'If you're going to ask about Sakura, she's not at school. I don't know where she is but she's not at school.' said Eriol. Syaoran went to the office and signed out a late slip. He got out of the office and headed back to History class.  
  
'Oh..thanks man. Good luck on the test.' Syaoran ended the transmition and entered the classroom; he sat in his seat. The teacher closed the door and then came another knock. Everybody lifted their heads as the teacher opened the door again revealing Sakura who was out of breath. Her hair was messed up, shoe laces were untied, and her cheeks were extremely red.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Late slip for you too. You can join Li for detention as well." The teacher said to Sakura. Sakura stood starring at the teacher still panting. Not saying a word, Sakura turned around and out of the room. She came back later, heading to the teachers desk and giving her the late slip and replying that she did not finish her essay. Syaoran couldn't help paying attention to their conversation. He raised his hand.  
  
"Uh...I didn't finish either." He said sheepishly. Everybody in the class, excluding Sakura, turned their heads to stare at Syaoran. The teacher sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Pity. You two are the only ones who did not finish the essay. Well, now I am giving you a two week detention for not having it done." She said. Sakura, still panting, picked up the test and seated herself in her desk in front of Syaoran. Throughout their classes, she never once looked at him in the eye, in fact she didnt' even look at him. After school, Syaoran headed to the Detention Room for his detention. It was 3:05 and he was the only one in the room. He got out his homework and started to work on his math. He opened up his binder to a fresh piece of paper and started writing down 1) on his sheet. He moved his pencil away from the edge of the margin and onto the other edges. He started drawing and scribbling little hearts and Sakura's name around it. After about 15 minutes, the door to the room opened and Sakura walked in. Syaoran noticed his "work" and closed his binder. Sakura dragged a chair to sit beside Syaoran. Syaoran felt his face warm up. Sakura sat perfectly still in a straight position on the chair, with her hands on her lap and head bent down.  
  
"Syaoran--" She said. Syaoran turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah" He said. Sakura paused and she looked straight into his eyes. Syaoran looked away . His heart was pumping faster than he ever felt it pump before.  
  
"I..I..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Hate me I know." said Syaoran. He didnt' need Sakura to tell him how she felt. He knew.  
  
"Syaoran shut up and look at me." Sakura scolded him. Syaoran turned to face her. Sakura sat in her seat looking straight into his eyes. No one else was in the room except the two of them. She placed her hands on his cheek still looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too." She said. Her cheeks started to glow red as she pulled him closer to her. Syaoran didn't pull away. He placed his hands on Sakura's cheeks and leaned closer to her until their lips touched each others. Syaoran felt the pain in his heart go away as their kiss grew deeper. Sakura moved her hands away from his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away from eachother minutes later and looked into each other's eyes as they closed them and joined their lips again for another kiss.  
  
----end----  
  
I am so happy I finished thsi fic! Hehe! Please Review it!! 


End file.
